Remote mobile monitoring solutions enable automated testing of applications running on mobile devices, such as mobile phone or tablet computers, or on server-class hardware where a mobile device environment is simulated. Monitor sites are set up at different geographic locations with each site hosting multiple mobile devices or mobile device simulation environments. Tests are scheduled to be executed in these simulation environments depending on various criteria including, network carrier, mobile device model, mobile device type, geographical location etc. The tests may be simple tests such as a “ping test” to test connectivity to a particular server or may be in the form of a test script that would drive an application running on the mobile device or in the simulation environment. Tests may be initiated by a controller remote from the monitor site and are typically executed by agents running on the mobile device or in the mobile device simulation environment. Statistics pertaining to the performance of the application are collected and reported back to the test controller.
Due to the cost and technological challenges of testing websites and mobile application on physical mobile devices, it is often desirable to implement the recording and playback of mobile test scripts on stationary mobile devices or in mobile device simulation environments. Such simulation environments present numerous drawbacks. For example, a stationary device is generally not capable of generating an orientation change event, which is caused by physical rotation of the mobile device. Alternatively, server-class hardware lacks the physical orientation change sensors employed on mobile devices. As a result, testing a websites or applications response to an orientation change event remains a problem.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.